


Could You?

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, cant wait, i don't fuckin gk know, llololol im going to hell, so why not start with choking, trying to get back into the swing of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Chaeyoung loved the way Jihyo's hands wrapped around her neck; it made her feel like she could finally breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a good ass pairing. I listened to Got7's sign while i wrote this cause like why not. enjoy or don't idk.

__

* * *

 

_Chaeyoung was never scared of death, she would always say that the world was surrounded with death every second of every moment so she never had any reason to avoid it. Choking was something she didn't think of as arousing until was 16. She read a story, one the expressed the detail and the feeling of what it was to feel a pair of strong hands wrapped around a delicate neck; how it felt to not be able to close your eyes and stare into your partner and see how fucking mind blowing to think that her fate was sealed. Jihyo was older by only a couple years and she always saw her sexuality as something that didn't matter especially when she first caught the sight of the round eyed girls hands._

_She never hesitated to ask her and with a shock she saw jihyo give her a grin and gently drag her to the bedroom she shared with Mina and Nayeon. It was different the way Jihyo took control, it wasn't their soft gentle jihyo; this was Park fucking Jihyo. It was so enticing to see her big eyes glistening with lust and her voice turning into silk as she ordered her to get naked and touch herself. Thankfully Jihyo didn't set a pace and Chaeyoung was allowed to fuck herself with purpose and desperation. Jihyo's name would escape her lips with a desperate moan but the older girl stood there at the edge of her bed and watched with a face that showed no emotion._

_Loud whines would escape her lips and her eyes stayed glued to her leader. She was so close and with a desperate plea of, "now, your hands, i need them." the feeling was abrupt, Jihyo's hands wrapped around her neck smoothly and a shiver was sent down her spine. Jihyo's thumbs on the end of her neck above her collar bones were the first amount of pressure she felt; then she felt the deep breath she took come to a halt. Her brain's alarm system went off and her eyes were wider than she had ever had them and she was met with Jihyo's face which looked like an angel. Her hips were rolling frantically and she could faintly hear how her fingers would slide in and out of her. The amount of sweat on her body increased and she wanted to close her eyes, her body was ready to give in._

_"not yet beautiful, not when you haven't come for me." Her mouth opened and wanted to let out a loud moan but it was silence and her eyes rolled behind her head and all she remembers is the soft, "my beautiful art piece, sleep you did so good." The pressure was gone and her heart was beating erratically. Her body was pulsating and she felt a big tired smile gracing her lips. Her chest heaves._

_she's it._

* * *

**_a/n: sort of back. trying to get into the swing of things. my depression has been alright these days so i want to catch up on everything. This was just something to get my creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoyed._ **

**_song rec: sign | got7_ **

**_Taco out. xx_ **

**__ **


End file.
